shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Maria Gonzalez
Maria Santamaria Gonzalez was the latest head cheerleader at Twin Branches High until the team fell apart. Maria is a supporting character and her most notable storyline has been her position as head cheerleader. Duration:The New Girl- Season 4: Troublemakers Storylines The New Girl Maria first appeared as one of the cheerleaders at Centerscore High and she was shown to be very athletic. Maria was best friends with Jessica during these days and when Sam and Zoe were competing for a spot on the cheerleading squad, Maria and Jessica immediately voted Sam to join the squad as Sam was more popular than Zoe. Maria was later revealed to be dating Jacob, however broke up with him sometime in Season 11 of The New Girl, The Election. Maria and Jessica later stopped being best friends as Jessica and Nicole became best friends. Following Zoe's resignation from head cheerleader, the position is given to Maria. A New Start Although it is never seen when Maria gives the position to Zoe, Zoe, realizing that her preparation for SETs leaves her no time to attend cheer practice, the cheerleaders take the matter into their own hands and decide to compete for head cheerleader. The title is given to Maria. Maria subsequently kicks Zoe Davis off the team and recruits Lindsay Vale. Having grown closer to Lindsay, Maria and the rest of the cheer squad join Lindsay in summer school. They all group together during a class assignment and competition where the prize is getting to skip the last week of school. The cheerleaders come close to winning but are ultimately defeated when the two opposing teams band forces and take them down. ''How To Be A Star'' Maria, the most popular girl in the school, befriends Kimi (a former friend of hers from when she was in elementary school), who had recently emerged to popularity at Twin Branches due to a viral internet video of Kimi performing the song "Three O'clock". She and Kimi get close again, just as they were when they were younger, and Maria additionally suggests that she goes on some dates as well. However, things go awry when Kimi discovers that Maria was DiamondGirl22, an anonymous student who was posting embarrassing photos of Kimi as well as her phone conversation with Maria about her stage fright. Maria goes further to explain that she felt Kimi's ability to become popular so quickly was unfair. Troublemakers In the new school year Maria remains as the head cheerleader. Now the most popular girl in school, Maria jumps at the chance to attend Homecoming with Owen. While she is crowned the Homecoming Queen, the night turns out to be a disaster when their personalities clash and Owen attempts to make Paige jealous. The night of the dance, Paige and Maria have a brutal confrontation in the parking lot which leads to Maria campaigning to make Paige the Winter Jester. Because of this, Paige vows to take down her down starting with the cheer squad. Maria's team quits one by one when Paige and Kimi offer them new opportunities and convince them into leaving. This infuriates Maria but she holds a surprising amount of respect for Paige nonetheless because of her tactics. When Twin Branches is introduced to Mr. Hart, the new Troublemakers counselor with plans of installing a new surveillance system, Maria sides with Mr. Hart. This meeting where she declares her support of his new system, which emphasizes the idea of having no secrets around school, attracts her to freshman, Chris. Maria is shown not to have much interest in him, often calling him by the wrong name, but uses his infatuation with her to her advantage to get more information. At prom, Maria loses Prom Queen to Paige but is given the crown anyway. Much to Maria's surprise, Paige offers the crown as a peace offering and apology for the petty drama that has existed between them. This is also explained as Paige's way of letting go of the past and trying to enjoy the rest of high school with her boyfriend, Owen. Paige and Maria team up to rebuild the cheerleading squad. Maria begins to develop an interest in Chris after he is crowned Homecoming King and the two share a dance. Relationships Romantic Interests Jacob Williams Jacob was Maria's long term boyfriend. Maria said to have been dating him in Season 5 of The New Girl, Prom, and attended the Homecoming dance with him. However, despite this and even having his initials on her cheerleading uniform, Jacob again asks her out to the Valentines Dance, hinting at a possible break up in between, before reconciling sometime between season 9 of The New Girl, Colt Reformed and the season 10 finale. In the Season 12 episode, Date Auction, during Maria's date with Ben, she was visibly upset by her breakup with Jacob, indicating they may have broken up in Season 11, The Election. Ben Kale As part of the cheerleader's fund raiser, they hold a date auction, in which the highest bidder would receive a date with the cheerleading being bided. Maria goes on a date with Ben to a restaurant. While the date itself is going well, Maria's snide references towards her ex-boyfriend Jacob tells Ben that neither he nor Maria are ready to start new relationships. They end the date on a positive note and choose to remain friends. Owen Harris Owen was Maria's Homecoming date. Despite how it seemed, the two actually had a very bad time together and are unlikely of reconciling. The two remained friends afterwards, despite her and Paige Lenx's—Owen's girlfriend—rivlary. Chris Maria is first approached by Chris, who informs her of Paige Lenx's responsibility in the disbandment of the cheerleading squad. While Chris develops obvious feelings for her, Maria is seemingly oblivious to these feelings, having mistakenly called him 'Craig'. At the end of Prom, while she and Chris are dancing upon being crowned Prom King and Queen, Maria begins to develop an interest for Chris. Friends Nicole Blackwell Maria has been friends with Nicole since The New Girl: Cheerleading Crush and the two were both best friends with Jessica Blaire until she manipulated everyone and rigged the election in Nice Girl Unleashed, thus losing her popularity and transferring to all girl boarding school Monarch Prep as a result. Afterwards she and Nicole became best friends and did nearly everything together. Maria turns against Nicole when she quits the team in order to catch the attention of Lee Chen. Despite this, Maria and Nicole are later seen talking and hanging out with their mutual friends in the hallway a few days later. Zoe Davis Despite having voted her cousin Sam over her, Maria became good friends with Zoe, with each giving advice about the other's problem and was essentially Zoe's second-in-command, Maria was happy when she became Social Chair despite being late for cheerleading practices and hoped she would hold a lot of events for her and the other cheerleaders and she did hold a couple of events (e.g.: A beach cookout), but was angry when she put others first (e.g.: The Art Showcase). In Cheer Off, Maria becomes the head cheerleader and had to kick Zoe off the squad due to her being ongoing absences from Zoe's duties as social chair, which nearly cost Zoe a spot in Kingston. The cheerleaders show little resentment towards her, but know she is still one of their best friends, even know she has graduated. Paige Lenx Paige and Maria mutually disliked each other, after their conversation, where when Paige calls Maria a garbage sack, after overhearing Maria call her "Little-Miss-Used-To-Be-Somebody" to Owen. Maria then uninvited Paige to all parties and that all of her popularity was gone. Maria even started a campaign to make Paige Winter Jester, forcing Paige to wear an embarrassing outfit. To prevent from being jester, Paige clandestinely demolishes the cheerleading team. Maria confronts Paige about this, but congratulates Paige about what she did. Maria further explains that it's exactly what she would have done and has a begrudging respect for her tactics but plans to take revenge one day. When Paige is crowned Prom Queen, she decides to give the crown to Maria, much to Maria's surprise. Claiming that the drama is too petty for the both of them to waste on during their final year in high school, they team up to rebuild the cheerleading squad. Personality Introduced in The New Girl reboot, Maria's personality was rather unclear, but as time passed by, it became evident that Maria cared very much about popularity, having voted for Sam to become a cheerleader instead of Zoe because Sam was more popular and supporting for Paige's Social Chair campaign for the sake of the cheerleader's own reputation. Despite this, Maria is seemingly well at providing advice, as she did with Zoe, who was nervous about being head cheerleading and with Nicole, Jill and Keith who were struggling with their limited time as head cheerleader. Once becoming head cheerleader, well aware that to keep her position she would have to adapt to the characteristics of disfavored head cheerleaders (e.g. Taylor and Jessica), Maria became ruder and bossier among the student body as a whole. Instances of this include, yelling at Keith for opposing some of the new cheer routines the majority liked and insulting Paige Lenx for being unpopular, in spite of the fact that Maria was initially frightened by the idea of losing her popularity for not supporting Paige's Social Chair campaign. Appearance Maria has long brown hair that is put in a pony tail. She wears green pearl earrings. Maria wears a dark green tank top with a lighter shade of green outlining the tank top. She has brown eyes. Age Although Maria's specific age is unknown, it is likely she is a senior as this she was held back before she been in high school for 5 Years. Maria was held back in Year 5 of the series. Trivia *As a young child, Maria was picked on for having the middle name 'Santamaria' which reminded her peers of Santa Claus. While this initially saddened her, she was then informed by her mother that all of her siblings had went through this teasing and that she could consider it as a 'rite of passage' in her family. The following day, she arrived at school in a Santa Claus and gave all of the students presents, thus making her popular. *During her date with Ben, she discloses how important movies and TV shows are to her. As a child, from the "wrong side of town", she explained that having felt very uncomfortable there in the absence of her parents, she used movies as a source of comfort. *Maria has met various celebrities such as Justin Bieber and Snoop Lion (back when he was Snoop Dogg). Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Cheerleader Category:Popular Category:Antagonist Category:Held Back Category:Original Cast